


Jealousy Incarnate

by mnotas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanon, Fluff, Headcanon, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnotas/pseuds/mnotas
Summary: What it's like to face the Wrath of Sakusa Kiyoomi?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 296





	Jealousy Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and imagine what it's like if Sakusa Kiyoomi is jealous.

Sakusa clenched his fist tightly when he saw his setter talking to another setter. Miya Atsumu, cheerfully chatting with Kageyama Tobio, the setter of the opposing team. They had clashed before in high school, and Atsumu even expressed how goody to shoes Kageyama sets are, yet they began to be friends when they entered the pro volleyball league. 

Hinata and Bokuto and their team members gulp at the sudden range radiating in Sakusa. The team glances at Meian, their eyes consulting of what to do to make Sakusa calm down, but Meian sighs as he puts his hands up, not wanting to involve himself. The last time Meian tried to apply himself, he ended up giving Sakusa's an earful lectured, causing the latter to played unprofessionally, which Meian ended up getting disapproval looked from their Coach Foster. 

While the cause is still enjoying their conversation and catching up, oblivious to their surroundings, Kageyama even made advances touching Atsumu's biceps or shyly massaging his nape while his eyes are looking at Atsumu that seems flirtatious in other's eyes. The catch is Kageyama does not have a crush on the setter. 

From afar, Miya Osamu, his twin, facepalm himself as he watches what's happening in the court. Sometimes he wishes that he didn't eat all the common sense while they are still in their mother's womb because right now, he can feel the tension, and this time, the target is no other than Kageyama Tobio. He knows that this won't end up good, just like the last time someone dares to make a move on his brother, and Sakusa happened to be there, ending up the latter on the floor aching from the punch on the stomach. Osamu face became sour upon recalling the bitter taste of witnessing the wrath of Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Kageyama moved to the other side of the court as they talked about their sets at the game. MSBY Black Jackals won the game, as they snatched the crown from Schweden Adlers, but still, it's a good game, and everyone is having fun. They've known each other, but they wanted to test their ability and see if there's any changes or improvements. Besides, Kageyama thought that he has a lot to learn, mostly how Atsumu play, like what Kenma said Miya Atsumu is an ideal setter because of how dedicated and considerate he is towards his hitters. 

"You did change, Tobio-Kun," Atsumu acknowledged, releasing his genuine smile, prompting Tobio to punch Atsumu's chest because he is too embarrassed. Imagine hearing praise from one of the people you respected. "Ah, is Tobio-Kun shy?" A teasing remarks. 

"Shut it, Miya-san," Tobio said as he giggles. "I hope I could get to see your serving ace again; that was a blast," he declared openly in astonishment, recollecting the gameplay. Honestly, Kageyama sometimes compares Atsumu's setter skills to Oikawa's, but at the end of the day, he concludes that both setters have different ways to express their talents. Nevertheless, Kageyama respects them both, in terms of respect for all the setters. 

On the other hand, on Schweiden Adlers side, Hoshiumi and Ushijima silently wish the Universe for Kageyama's life. They seem to catch sight of the dark gaze Sakusa's giving to the two persons who are still having a fun discussion. "Hey, do you want to practice some other time?" It was Atsumu's invitation that made Kageyama instantly nod. It's an opportunity, and he wanted to play with Atsumu again, just like in All Japan Youth Training Camp. "Good, I'll text you whenever I am free," Atsumu said, grinning, "or text me if you are free."

"Sure, Miya-san," they both had each other's contact.

The conversation ended when Ushijima called Kageyama because it's time to leave, and they don't want their setter to face the wrath of Sakusa. Aside from MSBY Black Jackals team members, Miya Osamu, and their other close friends, the Schweiden Adlers also witness that side from Sakusa, which made them promise themselves not to make a move or talk to Miya Atsumu and keep it professional. 

Hoshiumi remembers when they were in All Japan Training Camp; he intently watches Atsumu played the moment he experiences his toss. He made himself known to Atsumu, as he casually talks to him and be a friend, and that was the only motive he had, but Sakusa said it otherwise, during the plays, all his spikes were directly to Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi learned that Sakusa is already courting Atsumu at that time, which he understood those spin spikes that almost tore his arms. 

Ushijima had it the other time when they had a fun game when all the high school players gather for a reunion that was organized by their coaches. He accidentally pecks Atsumu cheek because of how incredible his perfect sets and Ushijima wanted the ground to swallow him when Sakusa appeared in front of him, interrogating him like he committed such an awful crime. Good thing, Atsumu intervene the almost wrath of Sakusa, and Ushijima promise to buy Atsumu hundreds of puddings because he owns his life to him. 

Now it's Kageyama Tobio, their setter. 

Hoshiumi and Ushijima, and the other members of the team of Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers, and people watching them behind the scene, facepalm themselves. 

"Stupid Kageyama," Hinata mumbled. 

"Rest in peace, Tobio," Bokuto as he waves his handkerchief, surrendering. 

Bokuto and Hinata had it too, scary.

Hinata recalls the bitter moment when Atsumu made his promise to toss him someday, and it did happen when he entered and signed a contract with MSBY Black Jackals. Sakusa always made sure not to leave them alone or made sure to occupied Atsumu's time, but not to the point their work affected. Good thing Hinata is a ball of sunshine; he understands that sentiment. He wishes that Sakusa lessen the jealousy because of the kind of afraid of Sakusa intense gaze.

Bokuto happens to pulls Atsumu to embrace and twirl him in the air; after that, Sakusa pulls Atsumu hands towards him, causing Atsumu to stumble on his chest. Bokuto awkward laugh as he runs to hide from Sakusa, who chases him. He thought that time was the end of the world, and he almost had a heart attack. 

While Inunaki, Barnes, Tomas decided not to involve themselves, witnessing is already enough for them to be scared for their life. They knew how jealousy and protective Sakusa toward his lover is already a sign.

Kageyama hugs Atsumu causing a stir in the gymnasium. "See you again, Miya-san," Atsumu, who's having a short circuit of the hasty hug, came back to his senses and returned the hug influencing Kageyama to embrace the setter tightly. 

"Please get him out," Hirugami said, massaging his temple; he can't watch this anymore. He has to protect his setter.

When they parted, Kageyama waves at Atsumu as he excuses himself. Atsumu watches the Adlers one by one going out of the gym, which became a cue to turn around to be met by a tall built member, eyes scrutinizing every inch of his body, nose scrunched, and arms are crossing one another; in conclusion, he is welcome by scowling Sakusa Kiyoomi - fading the members present who are praying for his safety in entering the lion den. 

"Omi-Kun," Atsumu comes off unsure whether he should proceed to the locker room or wait for Sakusa to speak. 

Regardless Sakusa continuously gawks at him with his dark eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" As he scratches his head, softly laugh, not wishing for Sakusa to assume that he is fooling around. "Hey, you have to answer me," Atsumu traveled closer to him. "I can't read your mind, Omi-Omi," when he received a silent from Sakusa. He is standing awkwardly in front of him; Atsumu craves to hold Sakusa's hand to caress them, and whisper any soothing words to make the latter feel relaxed. 

The members agreed to leave the two to continue what they should do or suppose to do before this whole scene even started. There foots producing a squeaking noise till it faded. As Sakusa and Atsumu were the only two persons left, Atsumu did what he should suppose to do from the beginning, not minding if they were dried in sweats. 

"Baby, I don't know why you are acting up, but if I did something wrong, you have to tell me so that I can fix this up," Atsumu is clueless, and he doesn't consider talking to Kageyama as the main reason of Sakusa's action. Still, he receives a silent. Atsumu opens his arms, threatening Sakusa to speak; however, Atsumu wouldn't tempt, especially he knows how Sakusa despises it, yet Atsumu sure has a lot to learn when Sakusa shows an unbothered attitude. "Baby, come on." Atsumu shows his pleading eyes as his hands fidgeting. 

Sakusa is still showing nothing, examining the person in front of him. The thing is, they are in an intimate relationship, romantically. Only their close friends, including their teammates, know about this. So seeing your boyfriend being embrace by a sweaty setter from the opposing team makes Sakusa stomach stirred from the unbearable jealousy and disgust. He can't stop thinking about one day; someone might take Atsumu from him, and Sakusa wouldn't do anything because Atsumu would decide to leave him. Sakusa can't let that happen, mostly how much he loves his setter, his Atsumu. 

Atsumu's begun to tear up; he can't help it as thousands of words keep flashing in his mind remembering what happened before and right now that made him realize that this big baby is well, in fact, jealous. Although Atsumu doesn't understand the jealousy, he always made sure that Sakusa feels that Sakusa is the only one he loves. 

"Kiyoomi, you have to tell me, don't leave me hanging," sounds of desperation in his voice, as his hands touching both Sakusa's arms, trailing till his hands encircle around Sakusa's waist interlocking. Atsumu pulls his love towards him, colliding their chest. "Baby, I love you," the sincerity in his voice as he tilted his head, tears streaming down to his cheeks. 

Sakusa expression softens when he begins to wipe his boyfriend's tears as he caresses his face like fragile figurines. His shoulders relax, "I'm sorry," as he snuggles, nuzzling his face leaning on his lover's shoulder, not letting his boyfriend go. 

The truth is Sakusa insecure, perceiving how magnetizing his boyfriend is. He can't help but be jealous that the moment he looked away for a second, someone might make a move to his Atsumu. He wanted to stop this negative emotion, but how? Sakusa trust Atsumu; however, he doesn't trust the people around them. That is why he always comes off as protective. "Why do you have to be so beautiful, Atsumu?" 

Atsumu wasn't hard to like, especially his semi-blonde hair, dark undercut, his hooded eyes, his cute grins, his squishy cheeks, and most, his body like a demigod or sculpted to perfection. Now, tell Sakusa how he can't be jealous when you have this gorgeous guy.

"Baby, I'm all yours, don't be jealous, okay," Atsumu sweetly let out as he kisses Sakusa's cheek, assuring him when he realizes that Kageyama is the cause. Atsumu can't lie because he positively feels special as they share this rare moment. "I won't go anywhere unless you want me, but I am a fighter, so I promise you that you and I will grow old together fulfilling our vows," Atsumu is determined that he will only love Sakusa Kiyoomi because this guy who is still doubting himself made Atsumu promise himself to continue be there for him, and tell him how he is enough. 

"Atsumu, I love you so much," Sakusa shakingly confessed. Hearing those words from his significant one made those insecurities vanished into thin air. "You have to fulfill that, or I will kick you," Atsumu caresses Sakusa's back, knowing the latter is crying."I love you, Miya Atsumu."

"I love you too, Sakusa Kiyoomi." 

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck did I write? 🤧


End file.
